<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return of Autumn by Bluewic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893188">The Return of Autumn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewic/pseuds/Bluewic'>Bluewic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apathy, Crying, Disassociation, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Light Sides - Freeform, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Will add more as I go, don't worry they figure it out and get better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewic/pseuds/Bluewic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has been trying, he really has. But in their quest to make him a better person the light sides seem to have forgotten that he's a real individual and not just an amalgam of them. When Patton and Virgil take things too far Thomas finds himself reaching out to an unexpected source for help.</p><p>Thomas learns self care and things about himself he never knew existed. Everyone struggles to repair the damage done by the sides' twenty-year feud, but is it possible to move on from a past like theirs?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summer's End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165398">Sanders Sides Drabbles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom">Beautiful_Doom</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom">Beautiful_Doom</a> 's works. Specifically by this <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165398/chapters/48052966">Drabble</a> which is quoted directly in the first chapter. <strong>Everything underlined is their words, not mine!</strong> They also wrote another fic called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206096/chapters/47879959">Goody Two Shoes</a> which inspired a few more ideas that I plan to have pop up later in later chapters. Seriously, go read everything by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom">Beautiful_Doom</a> it's all amazing, I cannot give them high enough praise!</p><p>This wont be perfect, it's my first time posting a fic. I hope you like it! </p><p>This takes place after the Intrusive Thoughts video. The chapter titles may not make sense now, but they will later, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas was so close to snapping that the day before he had spent a few minutes actually considering jumping out of a moving car when Remus suggested it.</p><p>He didn't even blame Remus. He was just doing what he always did and after his initial introduction and Logan's advice on how to metaphorically dress him down Thomas had been coping with his intrusive thoughts pretty well. At first. But as time passed, Thomas had started to fall apart again and this time he knew the intrusive thoughts weren't to blame, at least not entirely. They hadn't changed, but they were getting harder to deal with once more and logic alone just wasn't enough. He had this nagging feeling that he was missing something here - some vital ingredient needed to combat his intrusive thoughts. He wished he knew what it was.</p><p>What he did know was that he couldn't keep living this way.</p><p>Patton and Virgil had gotten better about not policing his thoughts, sure. But since the trial they'd become unbearable in other ways. They were obsessed with making sure Thomas was a good person. And yeah, sure, he had basically asked for that. He just felt like they was taking it too far.</p><p>Any time someone asked Thomas for help Patton was there to tell him that he <em>had</em> to do it. Every. Single. Time. No matter what it was. Anytime his friends asked him if he wanted to talk or hang out Virgil was there to remind him of every horrible thing that could happen if he said "no", regardless of how unrealistic. 'Good people help others, especially their friends,' Patton kept saying. It was common for them to gang up on him, feeding into each other. The few times he'd tried to say "no" he'd been lectured. The lectures came with heaping doses of guilt and shame from Patton and fear from Virgil.</p><p>Thomas had so many friends. It felt like he never got a break. Logan was pushing for him to spend any free time he had working. At least he was also pushing for getting enough food and sleep. Technically Thomas was in excellent health. So why did everything feel so wrong? Why was he still exhausted? Why did he constantly feel like shit? There was nothing wrong with him! So why did the pressing feeling in the back of his head that insisted <em>everything</em> was wrong get stronger every day?</p><p>It was only a matter of time before shit hit the fan.</p><p>Thomas didn't want to get out of bed when he woke up. Instead he lay there and stared at the ceiling for half an hour. He thought about everything he had to do that day. Get breakfast with Talyn, help Joan make props for their next play, help Terrance move, help Valerie wash her dog, work on his new script, do laundry.</p><p>He couldn't do it.</p><p>He had to do it.</p><p>He waited for Virgil to show up and give him a boost of fear about being late. He needed the adrenaline, he didn't have the energy to get out of bed without it. He went downstairs to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. And stared at it. He stared until it was mushy and gross. He stared at it while Virgil nagged at him that he needed to get going. He stared at it when Patton showed up and the two of them tried to motivate him, then poked at him, asking what was wrong, their voices slowly becoming more and more panicked. He stared until he finally made a decision. He wasn't going to leave the house today. He was going to cancel all of his plans and and watch parks and rec and do absolutely nothing else for the entire day. Nothing anyone said or did would make him do anything else. Nothing.</p><p>Thomas finally moved. He ignored Patton and Virgil, typed out a generic text about being sick and copied and pasted it, sending it to each of his friends who'd been planning to see him that day. To say that Patton and Virgil freaked out while watching him do it would be an understatement. He couldn't bring himself to care. They'd just have to get over it.</p><p>He turned off his phone before moving to the couch and turning on the tv. Patton and Virgil blocked his view. He grabbed his laptop. Virgil moved his hand in front of the screen. "Listen, I know you can hear me!" He yelled, angry and scared.</p><p>He closed his eyes and did his best not to listen.</p><p>He pretended not to notice when they summoned Logan and Roman and the four tried to figure out what was wrong with him. </p><p>"Thomas." Logan approached him. "Will you speak with me?"</p><p>Thomas sighed and paused Netflix, looking up at the logical side. Logan wasn't the problem and didn't deserve to be ignored. "Yeah."</p><p>"What the Hell??" Virgil exclaimed before being shushed by Logan. </p><p>"Thomas, is something wrong?" Logan inquired.</p><p>"Yes." Thomas said.</p><p>Logan waited for him to extrapolate and frowned when he didn't. He stared at Thomas. Something about him was . . . off. "What is it?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." Wrong, everything about that was wrong. Thomas <em>always</em> wanted to talk about his problems.</p><p>"Thomas, historically talking about your problems is how we've solved them. If you don't tell us what's wrong then we can't fix it."</p><p>"I tried. I've brought it up so many times, you guys never listen. I'm tired. I don't have the energy to argue about this again."</p><p>Logan frowned. "You shouldn't be tired. You've been getting the appropriate amount of sleep and have been eating healthy. You show no signs of sickness. You should have plenty of energy."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know. That's part of the problem. I don't know what the problem is."</p><p>"Then we will get to the bottom of this! Do you have any ideas of what's going on that might help us?"</p><p>Thomas shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, yeah, but if I tell you it'll turn into a huge argument and I just. can't handle that today."</p><p>"Oh kiddo, we're not going to argue." Patton said. "We're worried about you! We just want to help you, don't you know that?"</p><p>"No, I don't." Thomas decided he'd rather stare at his lap than look at Patton. If he had looked he would have seen Patton's smile vanish, replaced by hurt and confusion.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Virgil asked, immediately defensive.</p><p>Thomas took a deep breath and finally looked up at them. His eyes were so empty, but they didn't seem to notice. They'd been that way for awhile. "I mean that you two are so obsessed with helping my friends I'm not really sure you care about me anymore."</p><p>And just like that, all hell broke loose. Patton started crying, saying how he only wants Thomas to be a good person and that saying that meant he wasn't there yet. The guilt tripping came out and he brought the shame into play. Manipulating. All of the "This isn't how you really feel" and "you're just being influenced by Deceit" and "I know what's best for you"s felt like being repeatedly slapped in the face.</p><p>Virgil was close to giving Thomas a panic attack. He was tearing into him for making Patton cry. Angry, yelling. All the "Why should we listen to you" and "Obviously you've proven you're not the best person to make these decisions" and "You just want to be lazy" and even "We work so hard to make you a better person and this is the thanks we get?".</p><p>Roman had stepped away from the others looking unsure of what to do. Thomas ducked his head between his knees and tried to focus on his breathing exercises. This went on for several minutes.</p><p>"Enough!" One good thing that came out of the intrusive thoughts video was that the other sides started actually listening to Logan. "We will have order here. Take turns talking." Virgil raised his hand, somehow managing to do it sarcastically. "Yes, Virgil?"</p><p>"I don't understand why we're having this conversation again. We've had it at least twenty times and came to the same conclusion." He leveled a glare at Thomas. "Thomas needs me and Patton-"</p><p>"Patton and me" Logan corrected.</p><p>"Whatever. He needs us to encourage him to do good things so that he doesn't slip back into selfish habits."</p><p>"<em>Encourage</em>? That's a nice way of putting it. You're running me into the ground!"</p><p>"To make you a better person." Virgil said between grit teeth. </p><p>"It's too much! I can't be running around all day every day helping friends and doing good deeds! I need some time to put my feet up and watch tv!"</p><p>The others exchanged looks.</p><p>"You don't <em>need</em> to watch tv, Thomas." Logan pointed out.</p><p>"You can watch it with your friends!" Patton added.</p><p>"That's not-!" Thomas gripped his hair and let out a sound of frustration. "I need some time <em>alone</em>. To do the things <em>I</em> want to do. It's affecting my health!"</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow. "No, it isn't. Thanks to my schedule you are in peak physical health."</p><p>"Then why don't I feel that way?" Thomas all but yelled.</p><p>"Because you're being greedy." Virgil answered. "Just let it go."</p><p>Thomas a wrapped his arms around himself. He felt like he was going to fall apart. "Patton, you once told me that all you wanted was for me to be happy." His voice was pleading. "I'm not happy."</p><p>"But you should be!" Patton insisted. "Helping others should make you happy! Maybe the problem is that we need to work on your empathy a bit."</p><p>Desperately, Thomas turned to the only person in the room who hadn't spoken up yet. "Roman, please, say something." he begged. "I know it isn't just me. I know all of this has been affecting you, too. You're good at hiding it, but we've had creative block for months! Not just that, something else is wrong with you, too, I can feel it! Now's the time to say something!</p><p>Their eyes met and for a moment Thomas could see the shock, vulnerability, and pain clear as day. Then it was gone. Roman glanced at Patton, licked his lips, then stared at the floor in front of Thomas. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine. And so are you. Maybe you're just not trying hard enough. I mean, you just lied to your friends so that you could watch tv. I think that's what Patton and Virgil are talking about. You're trying to be a good person, this isn't how you do it. Lying is bad."</p><p>Just like that, the world was tinted orange. Thomas felt something inside himself snap. "Lying is bad?" he whispered and then asked again, shouting this time. "<em>Lying is bad?!!</em> You just fucking lied to me!"</p><p>Patton gasped "Language!" </p><p>Thomas jumped up from the couch and turned back towards the fatherly side. "Shut up, Patton! This isn't the time for your purity bullshit!"</p><p>Patton shrunk back, Roman and Virgil moving in front of him.</p><p>"You need to calm down." Virgil said firmly.</p><p>"Calm down?" Thomas's laugh was edged with hysteria that made his sides' eyes widen. "Just a few minutes ago you were trying to push me into a panic attack! But now <em>I</em> need to calm down?" The humor suddenly dropped from his voice and he screamed "<em>You're both hypocrites!</em>"</p><p>His hands curled into fists and he felt rage course through his veins. Thomas was not usually a violent person. It was very hard to make him angry. But he had been ignoring - no - <em>repressing</em> this building rage for months and it had become an unholy fury that blinded him and needed release. He wanted to hit something. He <em>needed</em> to <em>break</em> something.</p><p>Thomas brought his fists down hard on the glass top of the coffee table in front of him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Is that too tight?" Logan asked while bandaging Thomas's hand.</p><p>"No, it's fine." Thomas was on the couch next to him. Things had calmed down and everyone was doing their best to change the atmosphere back to being relaxed and light-hearted. "Guys, I am so sorry." he said for the eleventh time. "I really don't know what got into me. I swear, I've never done something like that before."</p><p>"We know." Roman said gently. "It's okay Tomathy. You didn't mean it. You're just having a bad day."</p><p>Thomas grit his teeth. Bad day? More like bad year. The table wasn't the only thing broken. He considered just taking the out and dropping the whole subject altogether. He could go back to pretending everything was okay until he had another out burst. Because he had a feeling there would be another one. What if next time he was in public? What if he broke something irreplaceable? Or someone? No, he couldn't keep living like this. It needed to stop today.</p><p>"I did mean it though," Across the room Patton gasped. Next to him Logan froze. "Not to break anything, but the anger was real. There's something wrong with me and we <em>need</em> to talk about it." He looked up and around the room taking in Logan's concern, Roman's shock, Patton's worry and confusion, and Virgil's . . . suspicion. Virgil was staring at him with narrowed eyes like he wasn't quite sure the person he was looking at was really Thomas.</p><p>Logan pulled himself together first. "Maybe," he cleared his throat "Maybe we should go to our customary places and work this out like we normally do."</p><p>Thomas nodded. As they moved into their places he looked around the room and noted that still the odds were not in his favor. His sides were not on his side. The closest at the moment was Logan, but Logic had always been a neutral party. He sighed. He had to stand up for himself. Against himself. Why couldn't he just be a normal person?</p><p>He stood up as straight as he could (not easy for a gay man) and addressed to room. "Guys, something has to change here. This," he gestured to himself "isn't working."</p><p>"It was working fine yesterday." Virgil snapped.</p><p>"No. It wasn't." Thomas wasn't sure he could do this right then. He was exhausted. Not physically, more like on a spiritual level. An exhaustion that no amount of sleep would fix.</p><p>"Thomas," Patton said carefully. "Back in the courtroom you said you wanted to be a good person. That's everything we've been working towards! I know it feels a little hard now, but-"</p><p>"Maybe what I wanted isn't what I need." He cut in.</p><p>"Thomas," Roman asked hesitantly. "What are you saying?"</p><p>"I'm saying that if this is what it feels like then maybe I don't want to be a good person anymore."</p><p>Chaos. Bickering. Shouting. Thomas rubbed his temples and found himself wishing he was back in that stupid courtroom so that he could take Roman's gavel and bang it on the stand until they all shut up. Or that he had enough hands to cover all of their mouths. Or that he could steal their voices, maybe by making them cover their own . . . oh.</p><p>Realization dawned on him. Maybe there was a side who would take his side after all. Someone who had no problem standing up to Patton. A man who didn't mind playing the villain. After all, what had the trial been about in the first place? Teaching him a lesson? Perhaps now he was ready to learn that lesson.</p><p>"Guys," He said, not really caring that he was interrupting, well, everyone. Not that it mattered, only Logan stopped and listened. "We're missing someone."</p><p>Logan cocked his head to the side. "No, clearly we are all here."</p><p>Thomas shook his head. "Nope. There is a noticeable lack of slimy boy."</p><p>"<em>No!</em>" Virgil must have heard him because his Tempest Tongue echoed throughout the room, but it was too late. Thomas gestured to the space between Virgil and Logan summoning one snake.</p><p>The room went silent as everyone stared at the usually debonair Deceit who was currently anything but. Clearly he hadn't expected to be summoned. Thomas made a mental note to find a way to warn sides before doing so.</p><p>All of the conflict in the room immediately vanished in response to the sight before them. Deceit's signature look was missing, replaced with plush yellow pajama bottoms covered in little black two-headed snakes wearing tiny bowler hats and an over-sized black long-sleeve sleep shirt that hung off his left shoulder (revealing patches of scales) with the words 'my friends think I'm hisssssterical' written across it in sparkling gold letters - both of which looked heavenly soft and were accompanied by impossibly fluffy black and yellow slippers. Thrown over the pajamas was an even fluffier black bathrobe with yellow lining and yellow snake patterns. His hat was missing, but the signature gloves still covered his hands.</p><p>But the clothes weren't what everyone was focused on. In his hands was the most absurdly decadent bowl of ice cream imaginable.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The ice cream itself was a monstrosity the likes of which Thomas had never seen. He could count four different flavors of ice cream, there was a small mountain of whipped cream and chocolate sauce, three huge cookies, and an enormous and fluffy brownie shoved into it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Deceit still had the spoon in his mouth as he looked at the others with wide eyes. You could see the internal battle within where he was trying to choose between his dignity and his snack. After a moment, he swallowed his mouthful and simply hid the rest behind his back.</span>
</p><p><span class="u">"Holy sprinkles," Roman chuckled</span>, his face lighting up more than it had in far too long. <span class="u">"Forget a sweet tooth, Snake Face has sweet teeth!"</span></p><p>
  <span class="u">"Rude!" Deceit snapped his face towards Roman. "I'll have you know this belongs to your brother. I was merely making it for him because I can be nice too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Is that so?" Roman folded his arms. "Because I know my brother enough to know that he hates ice cream. Says it's too cold on his teeth. So try again, De-sweet."</span>
</p><p><em>Huh.</em> Thomas thought while Deceit hissed, looking as if he was considering throwing the ice cream at Roman. From the way Roman talked about Remus he'd always assumed that the twins didn't spend any time together. Maybe they used to, but not anymore? Did they grow up together? What was growing up even like for the sides? It's not like they had parents, so who raised them? He really didn't know much about the sides' personal lives, did he?</p><p>On Deceit's left Logan was eyeing the bowl of ice cream. Despite his constant nagging about Thomas maintaining a healthy diet the Logical side was known to have quite the sweet tooth of his own. He also had a rarely seen mischievous side, which - according to the glint in his eye - had come out to play.</p><p>
  <span class="u">"If it's truly not yours," Logan said slowly. "Then allow me to just take it off your hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">He reached for the bowl, but pulled his hands back with a yelp when Deceit angrily snapped his teeth at them and hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"No, it's mine! You can't have it! It's one of the few good things I have left, just let me have this bit of happiness!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Deceit panted harshly at his outburst, staring at the others with wild eyes. His canines had extended into snake fangs, and he clutched his prize closer to himself. Without another word, Deceit quickly sunk out, leaving the others shocked.</span>
</p><p>Thomas wasn't listening to the others comment on what had just happened. He was staring at the spot where Deceit had disappeared. He had to admit, he was jealous. While Deceit's outfit had been unexpected, to say the least, it radiated comfort. And that ice cream. Amazing. It was like the physical embodiment of treating yourself. But what Thomas found most enviable was that Deceit had been able to vanish into thin air when the others harassed him. If only he could do that. Just disappear, escaping so quickly no one would have time to stop him, to a place where they couldn't follow him or at the very least somewhere they wouldn't think to look.</p><p>Maybe . . . maybe he could.</p><p>Thomas closed his eyes and focused on every lie he's ever told. When he opened them he was in Deceit's room.</p><p>At least, he assumed it was Deceit's room. That's where he'd been trying to go and he could see Deceit sitting on the couch, facing away from him, but without those clues he never would have guessed this room belonged to the deceitful side.</p><p>He took a moment to look around; talking it all in. Like Patton and Virgil's rooms they appeared to be in his house, just redecorated to fit whoever's it was. Only Deceit's was even more different.</p><p>The couch was black and plush with mostly black and yellow fuzzy throw blankets and fluffy pillows spread out all over it but also the occasional green and orange. There were ottomans in black yellow green and orange. Yellow, green, and orange bean bag chairs. Everything was plush, soft, and fuzzy with fall colors (though none red) and black. </p><p>There were fairy lights strung up everywhere in whites, yellows, oranges, and greens. There  were plushies everywhere - Mostly reptiles, but also a few octopuses and wolves here and there.</p><p>The walls were painted black and covered in framed art and pictures. The pictures seemed to change, but only when you weren't looking, (not that Thomas was close enough to any to get a good look at the moment) and the floor was painted black and covered in impossibly soft and fuzzy rugs. But the rugs, wall art, and black paint seemed like an attempt to cover up the fact that the floor and walls were concrete. Something about that rubbed Thomas the wrong way. His house wasn't concrete and it felt safe to assume Deceit didn't want his room to be, so why was it?</p><p>Speaking of mysteries, Deceit hadn't noticed his presence. Thomas walked over and sat next to the side who still hadn't looked at him.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Deceit's head snapped up to face him - a dear caught in headlights. For a moment he looked rather comical. Then his lips pealed back to bare his fangs. He drew himself up to his full seated height and hissed.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Get out."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Day of Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas has a self care day with new friends and we learn more about Deceit. An unexpected guest pops in looking for tea to spill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, this took way longer than planned, but here it is in all of it glory! So excited, thank you everyone for being patient!<br/>Chapter Word Count: 6,554</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit sat heavily on his couch, tears prickling in his eyes. <em>Damnit.</em> He'd worked so hard on his reputation and it only took a couple of minutes for it to be ruined. They knew he was soft now; he'd lost his fear factor. They'd never take him seriously again.</p><p>All those years of hard work shot to hell.</p><p><em>At least I still have my ice cream.</em> He thought glumly, shoving another spoonful into his mouth.</p><p>He heard footsteps approach. Someone sat next to him. He didn't bother looking up to see which "Dark" Side it was, too busy trying to drown his sorrows in his frozen dairy heaven.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>No way. His head shot up towards the person sitting next to him. There was no fucking way. It couldn't be-</p><p><em>Thomas</em>. Thomas was sitting next to him. On his couch. In his Room.</p><p>Deceit felt himself flush. He was painfully aware that his Room didn't match his villain aesthetic. Nor should it. Very few people were welcome here. This was his safe space; his escape from the harsh, cold truths of the rest of the world. Here he wasn't a monster. He could drop the act and relax. Pretend everything was okay. No fear. No judgment.</p><p>It was his sanctuary.</p><p>
  <em>Thomas was invading his sanctuary.</em>
</p><p>Deceit panicked. He had to do something. He needed to make Thomas leave before he got the chance to <em>really</em> look around. To see that Deceit's heart was on display surrounding them. To realize exactly how vulnerable the snake was in here. His reputation was already damaged, but this would wreck it beyond repair. Deceit would never admit it, but he was afraid.</p><p>He switched into defensive mode, putting his fangs on display. His human eye glowed yellow. He fixed his posture and did his best to look frighting. He let out a long, threatening hiss.</p><p>"<strong>Get out.</strong>" He let his Tempest Tongue (or Tempting Tongue as Remus liked to call it) sing out like a melody. It wasn't as loud as Virgil's and didn't bring anywhere near the the same level of fear, but it was compelling, making it easier to manipulate people. Sweeter than honey, with a sugarcoated warning that screamed "Danger!" hidden within. Once he'd even convinced someone to walk off a cliff. Good times.</p><p>Thomas didn't move, but he did stiffen, clearly resisting the command. Impressive, but that was just two words. Deceit opened his mouth to continue when his eyes met Thomas's and he faltered.</p><p>There was pain in Thomas's eyes. Pain and a touch of fear. But the feelings were dull, nearly hidden completely within a deep, vast void of exhaustion that seemed to reach his very soul.</p><p>"Oh Thomas," Deceit's voice and eyes softened. "What have you done to yourself?"</p><p>Thomas blinked in mild surprise, but otherwise ignored the question. "I'm not going back." His voice was quiet, but firm. "I can't. They'll find me. I can sit in a corner or wherever you want. I wont touch anything or bother you. I wont be here long, I just need a break. Please. I don't have anywhere else to go."</p><p>Well. That was interesting, to say the least. Deceit considered his options. Letting Thomas stay here would mean opening himself up to his creator in a way that went against all of his survival instincts. Besides, when had Thomas ever done anything for him? Thomas hated him.</p><p>Yet. Thomas had come to Deceit and asked for help when it sounded like he no longer felt safe with the sides who had for so long protected and cared for him. He was giving Deceit his trust. Deceit could break it just like his own had been broken so many times before. Thomas didn't know it, but he had hurt Deceit in the past. Subconsciously. The side could get revenge here and now.</p><p>Who was he kidding? This was Thomas. Thomas his creator whom he had spent his entire existence working for. Thomas who he loved more than anyone and who's attention he craved most. Thomas his everything.</p><p>There really weren't any options here. His choice was already made.</p><p>"Wait here." He said and rushed up the stairs, into his bedroom, and to his dresser which he pulled open to retrieve something he kept there specifically for times like this. He hurried back to Thomas and dropped a set of equally fluffy pajamas and slippers onto his lap. "Put these on."</p><p>Thomas stared at him with emptiness and confusion. Deceit sighed.</p><p>"Your mental health has been deteriorating over the past few months. You need a self care day. A few days, really, and a new schedule that includes self care as part of your regular routine to prevent this from happening again. You also need to learn that 'selfish' isn't a bad word and when to put yourself first. You've been neglecting your own mental and emotional needs for so long you've managed to do quite a bit of damage. You wont be able to fully recover all at once. This will take time, but we'll get you there."</p><p>He wasn't expecting Thomas to start crying. <em>Shit</em>. What did he do?</p><p>"N-no one," Thomas said between the tears. "No one else believed me! I-I tried to t-tell them. I've been telling them there's something wrong with me! That they're making it worse! But they wouldn't listen!" Deceit grabbed a box of tissues and moved them to the table in front of Thomas who grabbed one and blew his nose. "They said I'm a liar and selfish and greedy and that there's nothing wrong with me and I'm just a bad person!"</p><p>Deceit felt his blood boil. He sat next to Thomas again and pulled the sobbing man into his arms.</p><p>"They're wrong," He said firmly. "Lying, being selfish, and practicing greed are essential for surviving modern society and therefore vital to being human. That being said, you're so bad at all of those things it frequently worries me. Just look at you now!" He paused. He could rant about this for hours, but Thomas falling apart probably wasn't the best time. Instead he decided to address Thomas's current concern. "I wont let them get to you." </p><p>Deceit meant it. If the Light Sides dared show their faces in this part of the mindscape looking for Thomas he'd be willing to fight them all himself. He wasn't sure what, exactly, was going on, but he was certain of one thing: Thomas needed him. This could be his one shot to really prove himself without the pesky Light Sides getting in the way. More importantly it was a chance to finally serve his purpose. Helping Thomas was what he was made for and having him here in his arms filled a void within him.</p><p>He hesitated before he pulled out two more sets of arms and carefully wrapped those around Thomas as well. His friends and family always said his extra arms made hugs better, but he knew that <em>certain people</em> would think them monstrous and grotesque. Today seemed to be a day for taking chances. To his relief Thomas didn't comment, just pressed closer and sobbed harder into his shoulder.</p><p>Deceit eyed the ice cream on the coffee table longingly. It could wait. Deceit had enough power in his Room to will the ice cream not to melt.</p><p>It looked like his self care day for one became a self care day for two.</p><p>Once Thomas settled down he lapsed back into a state of apathy. That was fine. Deceit wasn't surprised Thomas didn't have the mental energy to handle emotion for very long. </p><p>The Deceitful side helped Thomas up and gently led him to the bathroom to change. Not that he didn't already know where it was, the layout was almost exactly the same as Thomas's house. Deceit just had a feeling his creator could use a little extra help at the moment.</p><p>Then Deceit grabbed what they needed. Not a difficult task; everything was already set aside in preparation for this sort of thing. Deceit had a different reputation among the others than he did with the light sides. People in the mindscape knew they could reach out to him for help with self care. His help didn't always come with no strings attached, but hey, he wasn't Morality. However, people often didn't need to reach out. Deceit could spot someone in need of self care a mile away and if later that person found some particularly nice bath salts in their bathroom or a box of relaxing tea on their kitchen counter then that wasn't anybody's business. After all, he had reputation to maintain, but that didn't make him a monster. Just a bit, well, two-faced you could say.</p><p>Deceit's closest friends and family, on the other hand, could drop into his room on a bad day (or have him sternly usher them into his room if they were being stubborn about it) and have him dote on them. If Patton was the Dad-friend of the mindscape then Deceit was the Mom-friend: Stern, but loving. Making sure his friends were getting enough sleep and taking breaks while working and when was the last time they had a homemade meal? Had they put aside time for their hobbies recently? Was there anything they needed to sit down and talk about? Patton's equal, but opposite. It was a side of him the light sides had never seen and definitely wouldn't believe if someone told them about it.</p><p>Thomas and Deceit ended up in a pillow-nest of sorts on the couch, wrapped in an incredibly soft blanket and sharing Deceit's ice cream while watching The Office. Thomas was surprised to find the two of them cuddling, but didn't object. Deceit's cool skin and scales kept him from overheating and he was surprisingly comfortable. For some reason he felt safe wrapped in the side's arms.</p><p>Deceit was just happy Thomas didn't seem uncomfortable with the physical affection. He knew they were both cuddlers with their friends but Thomas hadn't exactly made any effort in the past to hide his disdain for Deceit's less than human appearance. He'd decided to take care of him like he would any other friend and hadn't really thought about how his creator might react with disgust to having a snake-man holding him until he'd already done it. Deceit sighed with relief when the other man relaxed against him and made himself comfortable. Really, they both needed this.</p><p>A few hours later he got up and stretched, informing Thomas he was going to make lunch. He grabbed a weighted blanket and wrapped it around Thomas on top of the softer one to make up for his sudden absence.</p><p>Now, what was he going to make? It was his self care day, too. He didn't want to fix something elaborate. Grilled cheeses should be fine.</p><p>Of course the Grilled cheeses ended up having tomato, bacon, and avocado, because he's just extra like that. Still, it was worth it when Thomas took a bite and Deceit saw a small spark of joy light up in his eyes within the sea of apathy.</p><p>After they ate they switched to video games. Neither Thomas nor Deceit noticed when a certain intrusion opened the front door and slipped into the Room, uncharacteristically quiet, until he spoke up.</p><p>"Moooom!" Remus whined half-heartedly. "I'm having the worst day and-"</p><p>Deceit was off the couch and trying to herd Remus back out the door in an instant, but it was too late. Remus's eyes locked onto Thomas and he froze.</p><p>"Thomas is on your couch."</p><p>Deceit tried to push him back towards the door, but he wouldn't budge.</p><p>"Why is Thomas on your couch?"</p><p>Deceit tried not to panic. The last thing he needed was to tip Virgil off that Thomas was here. It was already bad enough having a vulnerable Thomas in the same room as his intrusive thoughts. This could go wrong in so many ways.</p><p>Remus wasn't freaking out, though. He wasn't even trying to "play" with Thomas. He was just staring at him with wide eyes. Deceit gave his son a quick cursory glance. No smile, rumpled clothes, normal shoes. This was, indeed, a bad day for Remus. Maybe that meant Deceit could talk him into leaving.</p><p>"He's here for help. Like you." Deceit said, choosing his words carefully. "I'll help you later, Re." </p><p>Remus looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Figuratively. Deceit was grateful that Remus did not summon a pair of actual pair of puppy dog eyes. This time. </p><p>"Remus." He said, a warning in his voice. Thankfully Remus was feeling unwell enough to backed down instead of trying to up his game.</p><p>"Can I come by tomorrow, then?"</p><p>Deceit sighed. "No, I'm afraid Thomas is going to be here for awhile."</p><p>Remus cocked his head to the side at an unnatural angle. Deceit could hear bones breaking in his neck, which he ignored, having spent far too much time with "Dark" Creativity for it to bother him and he thanked the stars the Creativities were far more durable than other sides.</p><p>"Why?" Remus asked. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Wha- nothing!" Smooth.</p><p>Remus gave him a look. Deceit sighed. He didn't like deceiving Remus without good reason.</p><p>"I'll tell you later."</p><p>Remus stared into his eyes for a moment. He must have found whatever he was looking for, because he looked down glumly and headed back towards the door.</p><p>"Remus?" An unexpected voice broke through the silence and the two "Dark" Sides turned to see Thomas, still sitting on the couch, holding a game controller out towards them. "Do you want to join us?"</p><p>If Remus had been feeling like his usual self there would be fireworks, glitter, and confetti everywhere. Instead he gasped and did a little dance. They both looked to Deceit, questions in their eyes. Remus asking for permission and Thomas asking if this was safe.</p><p>While it was nice that Thomas was putting so much trust in him, he couldn't imagine what was going through his creator's head. Thomas's first encounter with Remus had been . . . less than ideal. And in a way that was his fault.</p><p>After the Trial Deceit had come home in a fury and had made his grievances known. Roman betraying him at the last moment. The insolence of the other traitor, Virgil. Patton's insistence that Thomas was a perfect person who would never lie to his friends or put his wants before others because that was somehow "wrong". And Thomas. Thomas blindly following their lead, rejecting his plans and never bothering to consider that his precious Light Sides might be wrong, that he might need input from other sides, that all of his sides exist to help him, not just the ones who happened to be privileged enough to have met him first. Thomas who never bothered getting to know Deceit before deciding he hated him.</p><p>Deceit knew this had enraged Remus. How could it not? Even though their ages weren't that far apart Deceit had practically raised all of the "Dark" Sides. It was no secret that Remus was his favourite and it was even more well known that Remus would do <em>anything</em> for Deceit. </p><p>However, at the time Deceit was the only "Dark" Side who had found a way to appear before Thomas in the physical world. He thought it safe for him to return home and bitch and moan to his family about the train wreck that was the trial. Unfortunately, Remus prided himself on being unpredictable.</p><p>Deceit had known that the Trial would have an effect on Thomas's psyche and that it might cause intrusive thoughts to pop back up in the conscious mind, but he never dreamed that things would spiral so far out of control that the intrusive thoughts would have such a big impact on Thomas's mental health, allowing Remus to materialize in the physical world and introduce himself to Thomas.</p><p>And what an introduction it had been. Remus had carried out vengeance for Deceit and then some. Actually, Deceit was fairly certain Remus had settled one or two personal grudges of his own that day as well.</p><p>Roman had been knocked out twice, once from being bludgeoned over the head with Remus's favourite weapon. The one time an actual danger emerged the self proclaimed hero had saved no one. That shot to the ego would take longer to heal than the head injury.</p><p>Virgil had been exposed as paranoid and a former "Dark" Side and could no longer keep his attachment to them hidden. Now Thomas knew what he was. More importantly, it implied so much about the other "Dark" Sides. If Virgil could be of use to Thomas, then why not the others?</p><p>Patton had been proven to be too strict. Patton had been proven to be <em>wrong</em>. He was no longer a pillar of perfection. He was just a man like anyone else.</p><p>Last but most important: Thomas had been given a much needed wake-up call. Sacred out of his mind and forced to see a part of himself that was usually kept hidden and so very far from Morality's idea of perfection. His Morality and Anxiety had been stripped down to reveal that even they didn't meet the impossible standards they had been setting for him. Remus had left Thomas with a lot to think about.</p><p>Without a doubt it had worked. The fact that Thomas was sitting on Deceit's couch was proof of that. </p><p>It had worked, but at a price. Thomas's first impression of Remus was that he was disturbing, violent, and insane. Well, to be fair he was all of those things, but not usually to such extremes. He'd put on quite a performance. The villain shtick was a classic among the "Dark" Sides, but Remus may have taken it too far. He certainly did not leave a good impression.</p><p>Now Thomas was offering Remus a second chance. If Deceit said no, there would be many implications and it could be years before he offered again, if at all. Still, Deceit's first priority has always been and will always be his creator. Thomas was vulnerable right now and Remus was . . .</p><p>Deceit examined Remus more closely. Eyes glazed over, pupils dilated, listless smile, no fidgeting, low energy, and no random bursts of creative power. Ah. Disassociating. Somewhat similar to what Thomas was experiencing.</p><p><em>This may actually be the best time for them to be re-introduced.</em> Deceit mused. <em>It's a shame. I know exactly who could help, but they aren't even here. I'll have to make do.</em> He quickly pushed those thoughts away before he smiled softly and nodded.</p><p>Remus brightened a bit and headed upstairs to grab his own set of fluffy pajamas Deceit kept for him and change.</p><p>Deceit re-joined Thomas on the couch. He was itching to ask what the Light Sides could have possibly done that would inspire Thomas to suddenly hand out second chances to sides who he had only ever thought of as evil before, but then was not the time. He'd get his answers later.</p><p>Remus reappeared in his plush green pajama bottoms littered with tiny black octopuses and a soft, black crop top with a V neck and long off-the-shoulder sleeves. It revealed a belly button piercing and surprisingly intricate tentacle tattoos that wrapped around his left arm and shoulder. On the crop top in neon green, glittery cursive were the words 'Intrusive Thot'.</p><p>Thomas was actually pulled out of his state of mind long enough to snort when he saw Remus. The creativity took the controller Thomas was offering and sat on Deceit's other side.</p><p>They didn't really say much, just a bit of banter and small talk about the games they were playing. It was nice. No serious conversations. Thomas didn't seem to mind Remus's occasional crude comments and Remus was making them far less than usual today. They found out that Thomas and Deceit were both pretty competitive, but they kept it friendly. Remus was more concerned with maximizing the amount of fun he was having. Sometimes that led to him winning, which was just an added bonus for him. At some point Deceit made nachos for everyone. </p><p>Hours passed and the three of them found themselves yawning and rubbing their eyes. Deceit eventually shut the game off and informed the other two that it was time for bed. Remus got up and stretched. Thomas, however, stayed on the couch, fiddling with his controller, looking rather uneasy.</p><p>"Thomas, would you like to stay here tonight?"</p><p>Thomas bit his lip. "I would, but I think I'd better go home before my friends start to wonder if I'm missing. I canceled a lot of plans very abruptly today and shut off my phone, so they're probably worried."</p><p>"Then it seems I have good news!" Deceit said. "Time works differently in the mindscape than in the physical world."</p><p>"Yeah! A day there is three days here, so today is Wednesday Morning, and tomorrow is Wednesday Afternoon, and the day after is Wednesday night, and the day after that is-"</p><p>"Thursday Morning." Deceit finished, bringing Remus's rambling to completion instead of trying to stop it where it was. You can't force the Duke to end a topic of conversation, but you can join the conversation and give it an ending satisfying enough that he will accept it and move on. If the Light Sides had ever put any effort into getting to know him they would know that. "I do believe Remus is trying to say that you can stay a couple of days without any consequence and if you wish to stay here longer we have plenty of time to come up with a plan to get you home and back safely to take care of what you need to or to come up with some other plan."</p><p>Thomas sighed with relief. "Yeah, now that you mention it I remember Logan telling me something about the time difference here. I don't want to intrude though!"</p><p>"You're not. I wouldn't be offering if you were. I'm not Patton."</p><p>Thomas looked away and shifted uncomfortably. Whether it was because he had mentioned Patton or because he had reminded Thomas that he wasn't a purely nice person, he wasn't sure. Perhaps both. He decided to shift attention away from that.</p><p>"Well, I don't have a spare room, so there's the couch and my bed. I absolutely refuse to sleep on the couch. However, you are welcome to join me on the bed if you like."</p><p>"Um." Thomas's internal conflict was practically written all over his face.</p><p>"Thomas, this is not a <em>moral</em>" His face twisted in disgust and he spat out the word as if it were repulsive. "dilemma. I literally do not care which one you chose."</p><p>"The bed, then." Thomas looked as if some sort of weight had been lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>"<em>Gasp!</em>" Remus said, putting his hands on his cheeks. "<em>And there was only one bed!</em>"</p><p>"Whoa, no, purely platonic!" Thomas said.</p><p>"Shut up, Remus! This isn't a fanfiction!" Deceit snapped.</p><p>Remus winked. "If you like the story please leave Kudos and comment below! The writer would love to hear from you! If you want to know when the next chapter is up hit that subscribe button! Thank you for reading!"</p><p>"Who is he talking to?"</p><p>"I have no idea. Sometimes it's just best not to ask. Why don't you get ready for bed. There's some spare dental hygiene whatevers in the cabinet of the main bathroom." Deceit waved in the direction of the stairs. When he was gone the snake turned to Remus. "Go tell your-" He glanced back to make sure Thomas wasn't listening. "-brother that Thomas is staying here for a few days."</p><p>"Oooooo are you gonna finally introduce them?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I want him to know so that he can <em>avoid</em> Thomas."</p><p>"Ugh," He threw his head back dramatically. "That's no fun!"</p><p>"It's his choice. He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want to meet Thomas and that's his decision to make."</p><p>"Yeah, but think of how cool it'd be if they did meet! Thomas would know all of us and that'd be one less secret to keep!"</p><p>"And you <em>love</em> secrets," Deceit said, switching to lies for a moment. He'd been speaking truth all day for Thomas's sake, but it took more effort to go against his nature in such a way.</p><p>"They're the <em>worst</em>!" Remus agreed.</p><p>The side of secret keeping chuckled. "Just talk to him, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Cool, I'll be here in time for lunch."</p><p>"That would be most displeasing." Deceit smiled as Remus left.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Deceit was nervous as he watched Thomas look around his bedroom. If his living room was where he had his heart on display then his bedroom was where he displayed his soul. This room wasn't designed to be aesthetically pleasing, it was designed so that he would see something that made him happy everywhere he looked. The walls were completely covered in posters, paintings, and bits of fabric. You know, art. Beautiful drawings of snakes and gorgons, stunning paintings of naga and mermaids, printed out memes, pride flags. So many posters: Golden Girls, Maleficent, Studio Ghibli movies to name a few. They covered the walls, ceiling to floor. Not a single inch of that horrid concrete wall could be seen.</p><p>The floor was in a similar state. Dozens of soft rugs overlapping. It'd taken him forever to collect them all, but it was worth it. He didn't want to see the concrete floor. Didn't want to be reminded of where he was. This cold, concrete prison.</p><p>There had been a time when Deceit was respected and beloved by all of the Mindscape and his Room had been adorn with gold and tapestries; black marble, onyx, and the most precious of yellow gems. Everything was bright, glowing, and beautiful. His bedroom had had enough space to dance and the ceiling reached as high as his dreams!</p><p>That was a different time. When Sides were just Sides. When King reigned and all would want for nothing. When wishes came true and everyone got a 'happily ever after'. When trust was still alive and hope hadn't been broken. Before reality shattered dreams. </p><p>Before he'd been banished to this concrete prison. </p><p>But that was a long, long time ago.</p><p>Now he lives here with his posters and his rugs. His colorful knick-knacks, pretty doodads, and shiny trinkets to cover up and distract him from this new reality where the liars are the bad guys and bad guys don't get happy endings.</p><p>Deceit tried not to let his thoughts linger as they crawled into bed. He smiled when he heard Thomas's gasp, knowing exactly what he was looking at. The ceiling was a perfectly painted mural of a stormy sky. The clouds were layered just so with painted lightning that appeared to illuminate them. It was so realistic it made one wonder if there was a ceiling at all and if they should grab an umbrella.</p><p>"Beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p>"It's gorgeous." Thomas whispered in awe. Deceit smirked.</p><p>"Be sure to tell Remus that tomorrow." </p><p>"<em>Remus</em> painted <em>this</em>?" </p><p>"Yes, he's quite proud of it. He insists on repainting it every few year so that it's up to date with his artistic skills. It improves every time."</p><p>"Incredible."</p><p>"Oh, just wait." Deceit grinned and turned of the light. He outright laughed at Thomas's sounds of amazement.</p><p>Glow-in-the-dark paint had been used so that the lightning and the clouds they were illuminating could still be seen. It truly was breath taking.</p><p>Deceit was very aware of Thomas's presence next to him as reflected on his day. He could understand why the Light Sides would always go looking for reasons to help Thomas in physical form. There was something immensely satisfying about a side doing something with their creator and even more so when they're helping their creator in person. Preforming his duties while locked away in his office had always felt fulfilling, but it was different. This felt more like a spiritual experience, in a way.</p><p>Eventually Thomas fell asleep and Deceit was close to drifting away in the arms of Morpheus himself when a voice jolted him awake.</p><p>"Gurl, you've got a lot of explaining to do."</p><p><em>Of course</em> Remy would notice Thomas fell asleep somewhere other than his own bed. Deceit groaned internally as he sat up and turned on the light. Leaning against the wall clad in a leather jacket, leather fingerless gloves, a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of aviators was the notorious drama queen of the mindscape. As annoying as he was powerful, Sleep.</p><p>"Always nice to see you Remy." Deceit lied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Interactions with Sleep tended to be so emotionally draining and they were rarely worth the effort it took for Deceit to tell the truth. Besides, they'd known each other his entire life and Remy had never once complained about his tendency to lie. "Do tell what <em>explaining</em> you think I owe you."</p><p>Remy rolled his eyes. "Honey, we both know you aint dumb. The fuck is Thomas do in your bed, bitch?"</p><p>"That's a ridiculous question."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. You can praise me like the queen I am later. Now spill the damn tea, sis."</p><p>Deceit huffed, but a small smile settled on his lips. Okay, maybe he liked Remy more than he was willing to admit. He was the annoying cousin who popped in to mooch off of you, spread gossip like wildfire, and cause trouble just so he could sit back with his Starbucks and watch the chaos unfold. He was bratty, selfish, egotistical, sadistic and sometimes down right cruel. He knew what he wanted and wouldn't let anyone stop him from taking it. Deceit could appreciate those things. More importantly, he had a long memory and when the cards were down he knew who his friends were. He wasn't very good at expressing his loyalties, but when hearts were broken Remy was there to throw bricks through windows.</p><p>Deceit got up and gestured to the corner, where three bean bag chairs were. He took the yellow one for himself and summoned a gray one for Remy with a snap. </p><p>"I wont spill if you do." Deceit said, steepling his fingers together and slipping into a more serious demeanor. "I have the whole story and wont be asking any questions."</p><p>Remy grinned. "Deal."</p><p>They shook on it. This was a game and they were both masters. Fortunately they were on the same side. For the moment.</p><p>"I know exactly what happened." Deceit began. "Thomas's mental health hasn't been suffering for quite sometime, I couldn't feel it, but was able to get to him to help. Not that he wouldn't have listened. He's been neglecting his self care. I know exactly why. Thomas didn't summon me for a meeting today and I stayed long enough to find out what it was about. When I left he didn't follow me to my room and request sanctuary. He wan't a mess. Not at all apathetic and no possibility of disassociating. His mental state wasn't and still isn't a wreck. He wasn't clear about the fact that he's hiding from the Light Sides. Given his psychological state I thought it wise to hound him with questions. Whatever the Light Sides did couldn't have been absolutely horrid for him to come to me for help. What on Earth has been going on up there?"</p><p>"Shit, man. That's a lot to take in." Remy took a long sip of his iced coffee, contemplative. "I don't even know."</p><p>"How do you not know? You don't check on Thomas every night!"</p><p>"Well, shit, yeah, but there's not much going on when he's catching Zs. I thought he was doing great! Been getting plenty of sleep. Logan's got him on this sleep schedule, which is the bane of my existence, let me tell ya. I hate being corralled and stuffed into a box. I shouldn't be tied down! I'm a stallion who needs to roam free! Night time is when I <em>thrive</em>. I've got shit to do! I have my own life, too, you know! Not to mention that Book Bitch has a hell of a lot of nerve asking <em>me</em> to work with him after he just stood there and let his daddy kick me out of the Mind Palace. Heeeeeeeeeeeeell no."</p><p>"So you have every a single idea of what is going on."</p><p>"Nope." He sipped his drink and thought for a moment. "Maybe he just finally realized that his daddy is full of shit."</p><p>"I don't at all wish you and Remus would stop calling Patton that."</p><p>"Are you kidding? That's fucking god tier humor right there."</p><p>Deceit scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, because who wouldn't want to imagine that cardigan clad fool in a sexual situation."</p><p>"You're not supposed to think about it." Remy said, pulling a face of disgust.</p><p>"I guarantee that isn't exactly what Remus is imagining every time he says it."</p><p>"Ugh, you're so right. Well, we already knew there was no hope for him."</p><p>Deceit chuckled. His eyes were drawn to the bed when Thomas mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. He wasn't worried about waking him, not with Remy here. Remy turned to look, too.</p><p>"Regardless of how he got here, what are you planning to do now that you have him?" Remy asked. Even behind the shades Deceit could feel Remy staring him down."</p><p>"I wont help him recover." Deceit stared right back. He refused to be intimidated. </p><p>"And?" Remy leaned closer.</p><p>"I've decided."</p><p>Remy slammed his Starbucks cup down and whipped off his glasses. The swirling black, white, and grey vortexes looked like a storm. "Don't fuck with me Deceit. I've been screwed over by too many sides to believe that bullshit. This isn't just about Thomas! There's way too much at stake here and I will not be cast aside again!" His voice rose into a roar. "Don't you dare waste this chance because we might not ever get another one!"</p><p>Deceit remained calm, his face a mask of indifference, seemingly unaffected by the pure rage directed at him. He carefully took off his glove and held up his bare hand, looking Remy in the eyes as he invoked his Truthful Tongue.</p><p>Deceit's snake eye glowed. <strong>"I have no intention to leave out you or your people, Remy."</strong> His voice was rough and bitter. None of the smoothness it had before. It sent chills through the air and down one's spine. This voice was hard with sharp edges and unwavering. No part of it delicate or sweet. Just pure, unaltered truth. <strong>"I am simply being cautious. I know exactly what is at stake and that is why I am hesitating. I do not wish to make a mistake, because if I mess this up then, as you said, we may not get another chance. Thomas's mental state is delicate at the moment. I'm afraid that if he is exposed to too much at once he will become overwhelmed and run back to what is familiar to him. I am not going to cast you aside."</strong></p><p>Remy settled. "Okay. I trust you. Just don't make us both regret it. I just. I can't handle getting so close only to fall so far" He sniffed.</p><p>Deceit returned to his normal state. He reached out to wipe the tears that had begun to fall from his friend's eyes. Remy leaned into the touch and Deceit pulled him closer until the crying man was practically in his lap. Deceit brought out his four extra arms and held him tight. Along with the sounds of sobbing there were sounds of whispered promises. Promises of returning home, of castles and thrones, of family, and of hope. Whether or not these promises were true was anyone's guess. They both wanted them to be true.</p><p>Eventually the tears stopped, but Remy didn't move away and Deceit didn't let go.</p><p>"So," Remy sniffed. "If there isn't a plan do you at least have any ideas?"</p><p>Deceit hummed. "Well, he didn't want to be re-introduced to Remus and it went horribly, which isn't a good sign. Though Remus was his usual boisterous self and Thomas was certainly feeling like himself as well, so we have conclusive results. The only other side here at the moment wants to meet him, so it looks like it isn't up to Remus and me."</p><p>"Well shit, we're screwed." Remy joked and Deceit chuckled.</p><p>"I don't want to do my damn job for once and actually get his mental health stable. Teach him to neglect himself further and all. I'm hoping that wont build trust. I don't want it to be genuine, I want to be using Thomas."</p><p>"You're soft. But I guess I can respect that. If you build your new life on lies alone you'll never truly feel safe."</p><p>"Not at all something like that. I also don't want to find out what exactly happened between him and the Light Sides before moving forward. It's a small enough variable that it feels wise to leave it unknown. The rest, I suppose, can't be improvised."</p><p>"You've always been better at improv than planing anyway. But if you want my advice, you should tell him about the others now. Just get it over with." Remy got up and stretched. "The longer you keep that secret, the less he's going to trust you."</p><p>Deceit frowned. "I think that's a good idea."</p><p>Remy raised an eyebrow but didn't push it. "I should head out. I'm a busy bitch."</p><p>"Will you be back tomorrow? To meet him?" Deceit got up, too.</p><p>"Fuck no."</p><p>"But you didn't just say-"</p><p>"You can tell him I exist if it comes up, but I aint a side and I honestly don't care that much about him. That's not in my job description. I'll take care of my own motives and pop up when the time is right. And not a moment sooner!"</p><p>Deceit sighed. Remy wasn't making any sense. Sometimes he was just impossible to understand.</p><p>"Get in bed, Babe." Remy said as Deceit did exactly that. "I've got a great dream here that Roman-"</p><p>Deceit raised an eyebrow when Remy suddenly stilled and fell silent. "What?"</p><p>"Maybe I do know a little something about what's going on with the Light Side." Remy sat on the edge of the bed. "So, you know how I go to Remus and Roman to make dreams and nightmares?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Roman hasn't been doing well lately."</p><p>"I'm unaware. Remus doesn't tell me about it. High self-esteem, under working, victim complex-"</p><p>"No, I mean, yeah, but recently it's gotten way worse. Since the trial."</p><p>Deceit stiffened at the mention.</p><p>"I dunno, babe." Remy continued. "I just feel like maybe that has something to do with this. And even if it doesn't. . . Look, I don't like the Light Sides but Roman's . . ."</p><p>"Roman isn't  special." Deceit finished. "I'll wont keep that in mind, but I don't have my own history working with him."</p><p>Remy nodded. "Sweet dreams, bitch."</p><p>Deceit's dreams were, indeed, sweet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the writing of this chapter was slowed down due to a variety of medical problems. Guess who has COVID-19! Don't worry, it's not life threatening, I'll be fine. I'm on day twelve of isolation and I am recovering, but it's slow going. I will hopefully be out of here before the end of the week. Anyway, this will be affecting my writing schedule. I'm making no promises for when the next chapter will be up, just that it will be up eventually.</p><p>Fun fact: Both my intrusive thoughts and my disassociation showed up while writing this chapter and I thought that was both ironic and pretty damn funny, so I thought I'd share that with y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>